Hermione's New Development
by J3m-j3M
Summary: It's the beginning of the Golden Trio's 6th year at Hogwarts. After a long summer, Hermione has returned to England from a family vacation, but also returning w something else... (first fic in a long time. just deal with me.) idea came from an SNL skit


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to the wonderful and creative mind of Joan Rowling. Even if i did own the great talent of hers, i would start humping Draco... [everyone looks shocked nd digusted] did i say that out loud?_  
  
_Author's Note: Ok my idea for this short fic came from a HP skit on SNL so i give credit to the creators of that skit nd i juss love watchin it over and over agen_

* * *

It was the beginning of the 6th year for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor's Golden Trio. Harry had stayed over at the Burrow, the Weasley's household for the summer. They both invited Hermione over, but she was in the States vacationing with her parents.  
  
The day before school begins...  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Harry, turning around seeing what's going on.  
  
"Stupid git bird crashed into my head! Hey, it's a letter from Hermione!"  
  
"Well, go on and read it!"  
  
_Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I'm having such a wonderful time at the United States! We have traveled from the East Coast to the West Coast, seeing the Statue of Liberty in New York to crossing the Golden Gate Bridge in California! Anyways I will probably meet you boys at the Hogwarts Express since I'll be doing some last minute packing. See you on the train!  
  
Hermione_  
  
"Well I guess we could wait to brag Hermione our new physique figure," said Ron standing in front of his mirror examining his new built biceps.  
  
Both him and Harry were training for Quidditch all summer long which developed them a great athletic physique for the new Quidditch season.  
  
"Heh, well don't count on impressing Hermione when you meet her. She got her own International Quidditch player to swoon over," responded Harry after tossing a throw pillow at Ron's head.  
  
"Who said I wanted to impress her?" blushed Ron while hitting the pillow Harry thrown at him on the head. And soon the two teenaged boys enjoyed their last night of summer by goofing around all night long.  
  
At Hogwarts Express...  
  
Harry and Ron were just loading up their trunks when they heard a few whispers and catcalls down Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Did you see those?"  
  
"I can't believe that smart-asses like her would turn to be so **FINE**!"  
  
"Looks like someone found new large rack!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks to each other hope that the person those boys were talking about...  
  
"Harry! Ron! It's me, Hermione!"  
  
Both the jaws of the two male best friends to Hermione nearly dropped to the floor. Now they see what those people were talking about. They're female friend had seemed to develop a bigger and rounder chest over the summer.  
  
"Hello? Harry? Ron? Remember me? Your best friend Hermione?" said Hermione questionably while snapping her fingers across her friends' faces.  
  
Harry and Ron were still gaping at the new chest until finally they were awaken by their trance.  
  
"Um.. Hi Hermione! It's uh... really, **REALLY** great to see you again!" said Ron looking down at her shirt before giving Hermione a hug. He also mouthed the words _OMG-I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-THIS_ to Harry and it seems he's enjoying the hug **TOO** much, if you know what i mean.  
  
"It's been a long time! How are you doing?" said Harry pushing Ron out of the way for his turn to hug Hermione and giving a satisfied look at Ron.  
  
"I'm great! States was a blast, and I just wished you two were there with me!" responded Hermione taking no notice or clue whatsoever what's going on around her friends and the boys staring at her.  
  
"So, umm.. anything **NEW** has happened? Anything that has boobed um.. uhh... **bloomed** over the summer?" said Ron after biting his fist in mouth and admiring the new TWINS.  
  
"No, not really. Just missed you guys alot!" squealed Hermione still not taking in the word-blumber that Ron had just said.  
  
"Um.. well why don't we find a compartment in the train and **breast**, uh.. rest and catch up with each other?" said Harry nervously also gaping at the chest.  
  
"Sure let's go!" exclaimed Hermione just before she bumped into by a certain silver-blonde boy who was in the way.  
  
"Watch it, you filthy litt-" snapped Draco but was then caught off guard by the sight of Hermione's new, fully, developed chest. "Whoa... not so little aren't we, Granger?"  
  
"What on Merlin's name do you mean by 'not so litt-'" Hermione was cut off by her sentence when Harry and Ron both hooked her under her arms and was dragged on the train.  
  
"Uhh... forget Malfoy. He's a jerk and ignore what he just said." said Harry.  
  
"What do you **MEAN** ignore what Malfoy said?" whispered Ron so that only Harry could hear.  
  
Harry just made face to Ron which he took as in to shut up about it.  
  
The Goldren Trio finally found a compartment to themselves and talked among themselves. Well, actually Hermione talked throughout the whole train ride while the two boys continue on gazing in awe at Hermione new rack. Once in a while, a few of their friends dropped in to say hi to the trio, most of their friends that dropped by were males. Even Draco and his gang stopped by for some quick remarks and glance. The train is just about to arrive at Hogwarts when the occasional quote from Hermione said:   
  
"It's time to put on our robes. Now, will you excuse me I'm going to the washroom and change."  
  
Just as Hermione left the compartment, Ron said casually but in a sly kind of way...  
  
"Harry, umm do you have your Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
"Ronald, my friend, you have just read my mind!"

* * *

Hehe, that last two lines was almost like the ones from SNL. you should go watch it when it appears agen, Lindsay Lohan was the host and Hermione that nite. mwahaha. well, what do u think?? Hilarious? Awesomely Bad?? ughh.. this is my first HP fic and also my first fic in a looong ass time. well whatever you think about this just review!! 


End file.
